


hwang hyunjin, why the fuck are you on my roof?

by leefelixfelicis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Kim Seungmin, Eventual Romance, Fluff, High School, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Some angst, kind of, not actually humor i just think i'm funny, well maybe not whipped yet but he will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefelixfelicis/pseuds/leefelixfelicis
Summary: If Hyunjin had a list of the top 10 things he never wants to experience again, it would go something like this:1. Getting accused of second-degree murder2. Standing severely underdressed in front of a classroom of 24 with a banana peel in his hand and having every single one of his classmates bore their eyes into his soul.3. Liking a girlIt's a work in progress.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/???, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	hwang hyunjin, why the fuck are you on my roof?

9:47AM

_You’re fucking kidding_

He turns his head back around, rests it on his pillow, closes his eyes, and gets up again, looking at the alarm clock as if doing that would change the time. The numbers did, in fact, change: they're now a bright red 9:48 as opposed to what he’d seen before. He rubs his eyes and blinks- once, twice, three times, but the digits stay the same. It takes a moment for the panic to set in.

“FUCK,” the boy yells as he rips himself out of bed, socked feet nearly causing him to fall ass-first onto the cold hardwood floor (Yes, you read that right: socks. Hwang Hyunjin, a 17-year-old _junior in high school_ , wears socks to sleep). He pulls a grey zip-up off the rack on the back of his door and grabs his backpack with it, thanking Whatever-the-hell-is-up-there that he packed it the night before. With no time to comb his hair nor put any thought into his outfit, he seizes a banana off of the counter, shoves his feet into a pair of shoes, and runs out the door- it’s a miracle that he even remembered to close it.

He tries to ignore the possibility of running into stop signs as he climbs into the car; Hyunjin doesn’t hate driving, but he definitely does not enjoy it. As proudly as his license sits in his wallet, the boy rarely needed it because “Why the hell would I choose to drive when someone else can do it for me” and “You know I literally had to take the test four times”.

Borderline speeding down the road, the I-slept-in-way-too-late-and-had-to-get-ready-within-3-minutes adrenaline rush starts to wear off and he takes his state in. He didn’t wash his face, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and had nothing but a skimpy white pyjama shirt and possibly even skimpier black sports shorts on. To sum it up: he’s a huge mess. 

The red light stops him at the intersection and he sighs as he peels the banana open. This is definitely not how he planned to start the week. 

Once the traffic light finally flashes green, he slams down on the gas and makes his way to school, successfully pulling into the parking lot without hitting anything [or anybody]. Getting out of the car, he pulls on his jacket and pops a piece of gum out of its blister pack, praying that it’ll take the morning breath and banana aftertaste out of his mouth.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

_This class is fucking insufferable,_ Seungmin thinks as his pen makes its nth twirl around his fingers. Physics is, to put it nicely, not one of his favorite classes, and it’s clear in his posture and lack of attention. The clock above the whiteboard is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world after the teacher turned around and looked expectantly at the class. Unsurprisingly, not a single hand is raised. Seungmin feels a pair of eyes on him and then another until the stares multiply tenfold and he realizes that the teacher has called on him. He rips an earbud out of his ear and makes eye contact with an annoyed Mrs. Kwang.

“Pardon?” he asks, voice monotonous.

_Damn,_ he thinks.

_This song is_ really _catchy_

  
  


“-bject uniformly accelerated from rest?” 

  
  


_Fuck._

  
  


He didn’t catch what she’d said because of the music but would rather die than ask the already irritated woman to repeat herself, so he examines the [shittily drawn] diagrams on the board and is about to answer when- 

The entire class turns towards the door as it creaks open, diverting the attention from Seungmin to the dishevelled figure at the entrance.

And there stands Hwang Hyunjin in all his glory, banana peel in hand and shoes impressively mismatched. 

Everyone snickers and even Seungmin has to stop himself from cracking a smile at the sight. It’s not every day that the school sweetheart bursts in halfway through class looking like he had just run a marathon. He sets his pen down in anticipation and has to hold in a laugh when the bedraggled boy slowly drops his peel into the trash without breaking eye contact with the teacher. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and glares at Hyunjin with a stare that would make a grown man shit his pants.

“Mr. Hwang,” she says, voice eerily calm. “What brings you here on this fine morning?” 

The boy stares at the Newton’s cradle on her desk and mumbles inaudibly, clearly guilt-ridden.

“Excuse me?” the woman asks, the dry erase marker in her hand looking more and more threatening by the minute.

He sighs. “I slept through my alarms,” he replies, having enough decency to have a bit of shame in the response.

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “School starts at 8 in the morning, Hyunjin.”

And he looks well aware of that as he glances at the clock Seungmin was so intently staring at before. 

“I swear I- I have so many alarms set for the morning and I check to make sure that they’re on full volume every night and I don’t know how I slept through eight variations of tornado alarms and horns but I did and I-"

  
  


At this point, the whole class is on the verge of becoming a laughing track for a shitty reality show and even Mrs. Kwang can’t stop her mouth from twitching upwards as Hyunjin smiles sheepishly. Seungmin remains straight-faced, as amusing as the situation is, and watches the poor boy’s ears grow redder by the moment.

After a bit of lecturing and even more laughter, Hyunjin is finally allowed to go and waded through the sea of desks until he reached the second to last row, managing to trip on a backpack strap and stray binder on the way. Seungmin hears him sigh as he hooks the strap of his creme white bag onto the back of his chair and smirks a bit when he sees the assortment of charms and keychains attached to it.

You would think that after sitting at the same seat for almost 2 months Seungmin would notice the colorful array that literally dangled _right in front of him_ every other day, but the boy is anything and everything but observant. 

It’s not like he chooses to pay zero attention to his surroundings, but he- 

Actually, no, he does choose to remain oblivious about everything [if he were to write an autobiography, the first sentence in it would be “ignorance is bliss”], but he can’t really help it. The mindset comes naturally after nearly 16 years of _over_ observation. If you don’t see it, you don’t know- and if you don’t know, you don’t worry. Easy.

There’s no point in observing or knowing either; he comes to school with the sole purpose of getting out. Nothing would matter after they all graduated, so who’s to say he has to put effort into making friends or achievements? Nobody. Exactly. There are more important things to worry about and spend time on. 

So every day when he arrives at school, he has both of his Airpods in, hands in his pockets or resting on the straps of his backpack. He only speaks when it’s required and interacts with nobody but the lunch lady unless it’s absolutely necessary. Take what had happened just now for an example: Seungmin knew the answer to the problem and fully understood the nonsense scribbles on the board, but he simply did not find the need to show it. Especially not in front of the entire class.

And that’s Seungmin’s excuse for not seeing the dozens of jangly plastic charms and chains that belonged to the boy in front of him [and it is a perfectly reasonable one if he says so himself]. As the class gradually settles down, Seungmin tunes Mrs. Kwang’s physics gibberish out by returning his headphone to his ear, diving back into his own world.

  
  


That is until a hand quite literally slaps his desk and flinches back as if it was a burning stove.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  


_This is embarrassing_.

  
  


_I know,_ the voice inside of Hyunjin’s head replies.

Not only did he forget about the existence of hallway trash cans, but he also didn’t realise his shoes were unmatched _until_ he was standing in front of his entire class. If he had a list of the top 10 things he would never want to experience again, it would go something like this:

1\. Getting accused of second-degree murder

2\. Standing severely underdressed in front of a classroom of 24 with a banana peel in his hand and having every single one of his classmates bore their eyes into his soul.

3\. Liking a girl 

  
  


It’s a work in progress.

Now that the class has quieted down, the old hag resumes her squawking about formulas. Hyunjin is tempted to zone out for the rest of class, but the 84 he has in physics flashes through his mind and he’s left with no choice but to reach into his bag and start taking notes. He digs through the seemingly endless amount of books, finally reaches his physics journal, and rummages around in search of his pencil bag until-

_Oh._

And he remembers his pristine pencil bag sitting on the desk of his room

that he didn’t pack into his backpack

that had all of his pencils and stationary inside of it

that was _not in his backpack_. 

  
  


Today is _really_ not his day. 

  
  


Sighing, he looks on the ground in search of an unclaimed pencil and shuffles through his bag two more times until he finally concludes the fact that he has to borrow one. 

Borrowing a pencil is more difficult than you’d expect- the dude in front of him is dead asleep and Hyunjin can see a bit of drool on his papers, so he decides to leave him be. He’d rather swallow a screwdriver than ask Yeji for one (Yeji confessed to him freshman year and continues to flirt with him even after he [politely] turned her down- not to mention that he’d already told her that he was a raging homosexual. And they had the same last name, which was practically incest in his book. So no, Hyunjin will not be requesting a pencil from her) and the girl on his right doesn’t even have a backpack. Everyone else is far out of reach, so his only option is the person behind him.

After he turns around, the boy decides that he has absolutely no options.

Because sitting behind him is none other than Kim Seungmin, and Kim Seungmin is someone you do _not_ want to ask for a pencil.

He mentally updates his _Top Ten Things Hwang Hyunjin Never Wants to Experience Again_ list:

1\. Getting accused of second-degree murder

2\. Asking Kim Seungmin for a pencil

3\. Standing severely underdressed in front of a classroom of 24 with a banana peel in his hand and having every single one of his classmates bore their eyes into his soul.

4\. Liking a girl

  
  


Dude has a crazy reputation; although Hyunjin hasn't necessarily seen him in action, the rumors floating around school are more than enough for him to know that he is not someone to be fucked around with.

  
  


_"Did you hear that he was the one who beat that senior up?"_

_"I heard his dad was the head of the mafia"_

_"No, no, his_ dad _left him when he was a kid- now he's a gang leader on the north block"_

_"Didn't he curse the substitute out?"_

_"Oh really? I thought it was the principal"_

  
  


Okay, maybe the rumors are a bit far-fetched, but the guy was still intimidating nonetheless.

He doesn't really know the number of classes they have together, but whenever Hyunjin is [not 30 minutes late to second period] seated at the beginning of class he always sees the dude storm in almost 10 minutes late every day. 

_Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him wear_ any _color_ _either_ , he thinks to himself.

To sum it up, consistently having your earphones in, barely speaking, and constantly having an "I'll kill you" expression on your face creates quite the formidable presence. 

But Hyunjin is desperate.

_Are you really desperate enough to risk your life?_

He thinks about that for a few seconds

_Good question._

  
  


So he twists around and hesitantly sneaks a peek at the boy behind him; he's, without fail, clothed in all black and listening to who-knows-what while doing absolutely nothing related to physics. He's so apathetic that it's to the point where it's impressive.

_It's now or never, Hyunjin_

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and braces himself for a potential bloody nose

_Calmly, coolly, unaffectedly. You're just gonna wave your hand in front of him and ask for a pencil. Easy._

Hyunjin throws his hand onto Seungmin's desk and quickly draws it back.

_God FUCKING damnit._

  
  


The boy looks up at him through a shaggy curtain of hair and Hyunjin feels a chill go down his spine.

"Can I-" his voice cracks and slithering into a 10-foot hole sounds pretty great right now. 

He clears his throat and repeats himself softly. "Can I borrow a pencil?" 

Kim Seungmin stares at him for a good while and Hyunjin can feel his soul withering away with each second. After what felt like an eternity, the boy finally responds.

  
  


"I only use pens."

  
  


_What the fuck?_ Hyunjin can't help the slight furrow of his brows

  
  


_What kind of psychopath only uses pens?_

  
  


Taking it as a sign to turn around, he mutters a quick "oh sorry" before twisting his torso back to the front of the classroom, ears burning and heart pounding. At least he didn't get his shit rocked.

So there sits Hwang Hyunjin, embarrassed and pencil-less, staring at the back of his physics teacher's head with no idea about what the hell is going on.

He's just about to zone out when he hears the clack of something being placed on his desk and nearly breaks his neck turning towards the sound.

There on the beat-up desk lays a sleek black pen, and Hyunjin whips around to look at the boy behind him but he's already spaced out. Smiling, he promises to thank him and return the pen later.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  


The bell rings, signalling the end of the class period and causing the simultaneous rustling of everyone packing their bags up. Hyunjin stretches, grunting at his stiff neck. As he makes his way out of the classroom, he suddenly remembers the pen and turns around at a dizzying speed. Scanning the room, he finds that there's no purple-haired boy in sight. 

_Oh no._

He speeds into the hallway, tiptoeing to get a good view of everyone. Still no Kim Seungmin.

_I'm fucking dead_

"HWANG HYUNJINNNNNN," a familiar voice nearly splits his ears open, and suddenly Hyunjin kind of wishes he was actually dead. 

An arm loops around his neck and he turns around to see none other than Han Jisung and his atrocious mop of ash blond hair. Despite the platform shoes, the boy is still struggling to keep a hold of his shoulders. He snickers.

"And I thought my hair looked bad today."

The shorter frowns, lined eyes narrowing. "The hell do you mean by that?"

Jisung is Hyunjin's friend (he would say "best friend", but the term is gross and the house-elf gets annoyingly excited when he hears the title), theatre partner, neighbor, and the one to blame if he ever grows premature grey hairs. His voice is impressively loud and he talks a mile a minute, aiding him in completely destroying his debate opponents. In summary, Hyunjin is constantly on the verge of stepping on his short ass, clunky shoes and all.

Because of that, he chooses to respond with silence, receiving a slap on the back of his head in response. 

"Anyways, we gotta go fast to Lincoln's- you know how fast the seats fill out."

"I know, I know"

As he's dragged down the hallway, Hyunjin takes in the younger's outfit. He sports all-black sneakers, blinding orange cargo pants, and a loose black shirt with equally bright graphics. If he were wearing it, he would look like a human traffic cone, but Jisung somehow makes it work. 

“By the way, what’s with the shoes?” He asks

Hyunjin avoids the question. "Don't you have practice today?" he responds, trying to keep up with his scuttling squirrel of a friend.

"Nope, Tuesdays," he replies, still frantically plowing through the crowds of students.

"Good because you know damn well those basketball fuckers would've called your eyeliner gay" 

Jisung laughs, "I know."

They get to study hall two minutes early and find seats in the middle of the classroom, Jisung sitting behind him and immediately pulling his phone out.

  
  


After a few minutes into the period, Hyunjin's phone buzzes in his pocket. The advisor, Mr. Adams (his name isn't actually Lincoln; the two came up with it because of his unruly beard and ridiculous side part), is currently heating a Tupperware full of something green so Hyunjin decides that he's in the clear for now. 

  
  
  


**garage rat**

j.sung0

whats for lunch td

  
  


do i look like the fucking lunch lady

  
  
  


Hyunjin sees the typing bubble stop and hears a stifled laugh coming from behind him.

  
  


**garage rat**

j.sung0

actually

u kinda do today ngl

whats up w the fit lmfao

i'm seriously gonna kill you

do it

also wtf is garage rat

what

  
  
  


Hyunjin takes a moment to comprehend the question.

  
  
  


oh

you remind me of the rat i saw in my garage the other day

  
  
  


Consequently, he receives a kick on the back of his ankle

  
  
  


**garage rat**

j.sung0

aren’t u fucking rich?

y would u have rats in ur garage

this one was special

change it.

i suggest 

"han jisung (♡‿♡)"

okay

better?

  
  
  


He hears the creak of the chair as Jisung cranes his neck to look at his phone screen, followed by another kick on the leg

  
  
  


**judy hopps**

j.sung0

no.

  
  
  


And with that, Hyunjin is ignored for the rest of the 45 minute period.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  


Lunchtime comes and goes along with the rest of the day and Hyunjin lets out a sigh of relief as the 4 o’clock bell rings. He rolls his shoulders back and turns the test packet in, happily making his way to his locker to grab his jacket. Unsurprisingly, Jisung is already there, jacket in hand and- 

_Is that my fucking gum???_

Hyunjin snatches his zip-up and the younger finally looks up from his phone.

“Ah, there he is.”

“I should really stop giving you my combination”

Jisung snorts and blows a bubble with HIS gum.

“Thanks though.” 

Jisung hums in response.

The two make their way out of the school and push the double doors, greeting the glaring afternoon sun. Hyunjin flinches and all Jisung does is turn his phone brightness up, playing whatever new RPG he was going at. 

Hyunjin pulls his own phone out and ups the brightness as well.

“Which one is that?” he asks the other.

“Mm. I forgot the name already but the girls are hot”

Hyunjin laughs. Personally, tiddies made him uncomfortable, and if Jisung weren’t completely infatuated by the senior on his debate team Hyunjin would’ve thought he was [painfully] straight. The multiple texts about “Lee Minho’s thighs” every time the debate crew met up said otherwise.

Jisung finally pockets his phone and looks up at him. “Is there no tech stuff today?” he asks, referring to the backstage practice for theatre class.

“Nah but I have to do some conditioning so I’m gonna stay behind to use the track.” 

“Pfft- imagine playing soccer”

“Imagine playing basketball”

“You have a point,” Jisung admits. “See you later then? I’m bussing today.”

Hyunjin smiles sympathetically. “Yeah, I’ll probably get home at around 5- I drove.”

Jisung flinches. “Don’t-”

“I won’t.” 

He nods and waves, putting his bucket hat on (“I don’t get why we can’t wear them- the fuck am I gonna do with a hat? Shoot up the school?”) and making his way to the boarding area. Hyunjin, on the other hand, starts walking downhill to the school track, which is [thankfully] empty today because of the meet last Friday. On the way there, he bumps into someone and says a quick sorry, about to continue walking until he realizes that the purple hair is all too familiar.

He turns around and sees that the black-clad figure is indeed Kim Seungmin.

“Oh!” he exclaims. The boy turns around, alarmed, and Hyunjin is once again met with the fear of losing his nose structure. 

“I still have your pen; I couldn’t find you after class today and I don’t think you were at lunch either so I didn’t really know what to d-”

  
  


“Keep it.” 

  
  
  


Hyunjin halts in confusion. “What?”

Before he can get an answer, the junior is already walking away, leaving Hyunjin completely dumbfounded.

_I didn't even get to say thank you,_ he sighs as he continues down to the field.

  
  


And as he reluctantly pulls his running shoes on for his weekly mile, Hwang Hyunjin decides that he’s determined to get to know more about Kim Seungmin, the scary guy that sits behind him in physics class.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies- if you stuck through this entire chapter then you literally deserve the world kiss kiss
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated :) please tell me how i did because i'm scared lol
> 
> <3
> 
> let's be moots on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_kseungmin?s=09) !


End file.
